Season 3
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: In which Mike was possessed by the mindflair instead of Billy
1. Chapter 1

Mike was walking home from Eleven's house at night. He had a dilemma. Hopper told him to spend less time with Eleven, but he knew that Eleven would be alone without him. Hopper was at work most of the time.

He let out a sigh as he heard a noise. It sounded inhuman. He picked up the pace. Even though Eleven had closed the gate, it could have been another one of those dog creatures Will coughs up.

Suddenly something grabbed his ankle. He struggled as he was dragged into a black void. He blacked out for a few moments before he woke up in the upside down.

_I though Eleven closed the gate for good, _Mike though. But that was the least of his worries. He saw the beast that brought him here. It entered his mouth. Mike tried to fight it, but he was soon possessed by the creature.

* * *

Eleven had been waiting by the phone all mourning. Mike was supposed to come over, but he never came over. Even if he had to cancel he would always call him.

So she went to Max's house. She was one of the only girls Eleven knew. She saw Max skating on the sidewalk. "Hey El," Max said.

"Hey, can we talk?" Eleven asked.

"Sure," Max said. She was confused why Eleven would go to her to talk. The two weren't close. Eleven told her everything, including how Hopper acted weird.

"He is definitely hiding something," Max said. "I think he's cheating.

"Cheating?" Eleven asked, the idea being foreign to her.

"Like he has another girlfriend," Max said. "We should spy on him."

"Isn't that wrong?" Eleven asked, remembering how she was forced to use her powers to spy on at the lab.

"This type of spying is ok," Max said. "It's too make sure he isn't cheating. If he is, dump him."

Eleven nods and the two girls go on their way.

* * *

Mike sat in the living room when the door opens. He opened the door. He saw Will and Lucas. "Hey," Lucas said. "You said we could hangout once you got back from Eleven's, but you never called. But we saw your bicycle in the driveway."

"Sorry I forgot to call," Mike said.

"It's ok I guess," Lucas said. He started to go inside, but Will grabbed his arm. His other hand was on his neck.

"Something is off about Mike," Will whispered.

"What?" Lucas said. "You sound crazy."

"I sense something supernatural," Will said.

"You're just being paranoid," Lucas said, yanking his arm free. He went inside and Will reluctantly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Eleven arrived at Mike's house. Eleven went to knock on the door, but Max stopped her. "The whole thing about spying is there not suppose to know you're there," Max said. "I saw Mike's bike in the driveway. He usually hangs out in the basement."

The two girls went to a window that showed into the basement. They saw the boys playing D&D. "At least he's not cheating on you," Max said. "Maybe something happened where Mike had to stay in and he couldn't access the phone."

"He would've talked to me over walkie-talkies then," Eleven said. "Something is wrong."

"Probably," Max said. "If only there was away to see what happened."

Eleven smirked. "There is away."

* * *

Back at Eleven's place, Eleven was wrapping a cloth around her eyes. "This is so cool," Max said.

"Max," Eleven said.

"Right, I have to be quiet," Max said. Eleven looked around the upside down. She was able to see Mike from the night before. She heard him scream and all a sudden Mike was gone. She then saw Mike with a woman she recognized from a pool. She was one of the lifeguards. She then heard a scream.

Eleven ripped the cloth off her face. "What's wrong?" Max said.

"I think Mike was possessed by something from the upside down," Eleven said, tears wheeling up in her eyes. "I saw him being dragged away then with one of the lifeguards at one of the community pool."

"I though you shut the upside down for good," Max said.

"Me to," Eleven said.

"We should go to the community pool to check," Max said. The two get up and start heading to the pool. _Him cheating on me sounds like the good outcome right now, _Eleven though.


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Eleven arrived at the pool. A storm was brewing so the pool was closed for the day. They snuck into the pool house. They were frightened by a noise. "Did you bring Billy's baseball bat?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah, did you bring your powers? Max asked. Eleven gave her a look that said her question was dumb. That's when they heard the noise get familiar. The pair got ready to fight when they saw Will and Lucas.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Investigating, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Mike was acting differently so we came to get him his favorite snack," Lucas said.

"We think something from the upside down got him," Max said.

"But Eleven closed the gate," Will said.

"That's what I though to," Eleven said. "Something must have happened."

Will grabbed his neck. "He is here," Will said. "I can sense him."

"Ok, so if he really is possessed, then we need to lock him in a hot room," Lucas said. "It worked on Will."

"The showers are always extremely hot," Max suggested. They all nod and get ready.

"Please don't let this be true," Eleven mumbled. Mike then burst into the room and the others came out of hiding. He first went to attack Eleven. It took her a moment, but she started fighting back. Mike was stronger than anyone expected. Even Eleven was having a hard time fighting him.

Eventually Eleven was able to use her powers to push him into the showers. He started looking more crazy as Max locked him in.

"Oh El," Mike said. "You have no idea what I am capable of. I'll kill everyone you love and then you."

He managed to get the door open and he ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you all for your support of this story! I appreciate all of you. Also, I'll only be focusing on the kids(minus Dustin). This is the only storyline that would be changed by the role reversal. If it's relevant, I might check in on one of the characters(this chapter included). I'm not focusing on As much as I love Alexei, Erica, and Robyn, Robyn and want them main characters, their storylines wouldn't be changed.**

**Lets just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Where did he go?" Lucas yelled, as him and the others.

"I can't sense him anymore," Will said, having a hand on his neck.

"We have to find him before the mindflair completely takes over," Eleven said. "I love him and I don't want to lose him again!"

Everyone went quiet. They didn't know Eleven knew what love was. Max was the first one to snap out of it. "Wow," Max said.

"Lets regroup at Eleven's house," Lucas said. They all nod and start heading back.

* * *

Nancy Wheeler was having a bad day. She had just lost her internship, got Jonathan fired, and her Jonathan just had their worst fight yet. To top it all off, a sweet old lady was in the hospital because of her.

_He's right, _Nancy though, _It's time I grow up._

She heard something in her bedroom. She left the bathroom and saw a demon looking creature. She grabbed a curling iron. The beast grabbed her arm and swallowed the curling iron.

The thing then jumped on her. She tried to fight it, but it was hard since she had a bleeding arm. She though this was the end of the line.

She then heard a yell. It was Jonathan with a gun. He shot it, temporarily hurting it. She thanked him and he nodded.

"What was that?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan said. "We have to find Will and the others, they will know what to do."

"Good point," Nancy said.

"But first, we need to wrap your arm so it doesn't get infected," Jonathan said, pointing at her wrist. Nancy chuckles and kisses him. This was his way of saying he forgave her and everything was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang was at Eleven's house. Hopper was nowhere to be found, but that just made there job easier. "So, these upside down monsters always have a dungeons and dragons connections," Lucas said.

"Way ahead of you," Will said. "It's the Tarrasque. It posses people, most of the time it posses multiple people."

"That lifeguard we saw Mike with," Eleven said. "When we expected something was wrong with Mike, we spied on you guys."

"What?" Lucas said.

"You weren't supposed to tell them," Max said, looking at Eleven with a expression of aggravation. She then looked at the boys. "We only did it because we though Mike was cheating on Eleven."

"But what we found out was worse," Eleven said, with a nod. That's when there was a knock at the door. Eleven opened the door. It was Nancy and Jonathan. "Come in."

Nancy told them everything they had saw. Will got out a D&D manual and opened to a page on the Tarrasque. "Is this what attacked you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but it was like a dog," Nancy said.

"We believe the upside down's gate was broken," Eleven said. "Also, Mike was possessed by the Tarrasque."

"What?" Nancy asked. "How do you know this?"

"He acted like Will when he was possessed," Lucas said. "He threatened to kill us and had enhanced strength."

"So what are we going to do?" Nancy asked. "The same thing we did to Will."

"No," Will said. "It says the only way to get rid of it was to kill the host."

The room was quiet for a moment. "Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that," Nancy said.

* * *

Mike's soul in a black void. "Kill them," a voice kept repeating. Mike ran his hand threw his hair.

"No," Mike said. He collapsed to his knees do to a bad migraine.

"I will kill everyone you love," Mike said. He let out a scream. _I have to get out of here,_ Mike though. _Before it's too late._


	6. Chapter 6

The gang were chatting at Eleven's house when Will got a idea. "The Tarrasque will probably be heading to the gate," Will said. "Which would be under Hopskins lab."

"The mall," Max said. "They tore down the lab and built the stargate mall there. It's closing earlier tonight for the fourth of July party. Well trap him there and deal with this monster."

"What about Mike?" Nancy asked. "The monster will still be in him."

"We will try our best to help him," Jonathan said. "None of us want him to die. We will do everything we can."

Nancy nods. "Then let's go and save the world for the third time," Nancy said.

* * *

Once it was pitch black outside, they snuck into the now empty mall. They had entered threw a window in a boutique. The mannequins looked creepy, but not to creepy to them after all they have been threw.

"Now we wait," Lucas said, turning on his flashlights. Everyone else turned on theirs as Will put his hand on his neck.

"That was fast," Will said, as the lights in the wall started to flicker. The possessed Mike entered. They all grabbed their weapons and approached him. Nancy knocked him to the ground.

"Get out of my brother, you demon," Nancy shouted. Mike quickly got up and attacked Eleven. Eleven fought back, but it was hard emotionally and physically. She hates hurting the person she loves. He ended up cutting her leg deeply and something entered.

"Ahhh!" Eleven yelled. Her vision got blurry. Lucas distracted Mike before he killed her, but everyone was distracted by a loud gunshot. Lucas was able to knock out the possessed Mike and turned around. They were all relieved to see who was driving the car.

"Hey," Steve said. "I heard you need help."

A girl they had never seen before, Lucas's little sister, and Dustin were also in the car. They were joined by Hopper, Joyce Byers, and Murray Bauman. Murray looked very upset like he just lost someone.

"Dustin," Lucas said. "You won't believe what we have been dealing with."

"Same here," Dustin said. "I was just fighting Russians. What about you?"

"Long story," Will said. He then looked at Eleven. "We'll explain once we help El."


	7. Chapter 7

The gang had taken shelter in a convent store. Joyce was attending to Eleven's leg as Lucas caught everyone up. "So let me get something straight," Dustin said. "Mike has become possessed by a Tarraque and he is trying to kill all of us."

They all nod. "The only way to defeat a Tarraque is to kill the host," Max said. The room then went quiet. The sad moment was over when Joyce pulled something out of Eleven's leg. It was a slug creature. Everyone acted disgusted by it.

"Kill it," Dustin said. Steve grabbed a chair and beat it. The eventually killed it.

"We found the Russian base," the girl, also known as Robyn, said. "They have this machine that's trying to open the upside down."

"Can you lead us there?" Hopper asked. Robyn nods.

"I'm going to stay to help with the battle," Steve said.

"Ok," Robyn said. "I'll be ok getting them there."

Joyce finished up the stitches on Eleven. Everyone hugged and said goodbye to each other, then Robyn, Erica, Hopper, Murray, and Joyce left. "Now, let's kick some upside down behind," Steve said.

* * *

The remaining group finished as Will grabbed his neck. "He's awaken," Will said. The group ran to the center of the mall. A monster was behind Mike. It was the real Tarraque.

"Stay hidden," Eleven said. "I'm the only one who can fight him."

Eleven walked to Mike as the others reluctantly hide. Mike smirked and said, "It's time for our battle. It's been destined since the begging of time"

The two then started fighting. She was unaware of how strong Mike was now. He quickly overpowered her. She kicked him as he dragged her by the ankle towards the monster.

"Mike please," Eleven said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her and Mike make eye contact. Eleven saw the man she loved. His eyes said he loved her to. He lets go of Eleven's ankle and there was a blinding bright light.

As the light faded, she saw the monster was gone. She saw Mike's body and ran to it. She held him close. "Mike, please wake up," Eleven said. Everyone ran to her. "This isn't funny."

Mike's body was limp. There was no pulse. Everyone started crying as Eleven cradled Mike's dead body. Little did she know, she lost two people that night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is a epilogue! I don't think this story will have a sequel. I might write one once season 4 comes out. Thank you again for the reads and reviews! I will definitely do more stranger things fanfictions.**


	8. Epiloge

_A month later..._

It had been a rough few months for Eleven. She lost Mike and Hopper. To top it all off, her powers weren't working sense the battle of starcourt. Now she was moving to Indiana with Will, Jonathan, and Joyce.

She was trying to get a teddy bear. Lucas ended up grabbing and giving it to her. "I'm sure they will come back," Lucas said. "And we'll come and visit. We already are planning for Thanksgiving."

Eleven nods. "We're planning to come back for Christmas."

Just then, Nancy came in. She gave her a envelope. "I found this in Mike's room," Nancy said. "It's addressed to you."

Nancy then left the room. "Do you want to be alone while you read it?" Lucas asked.

Eleven nods and Lucas leaves. Eleven opens the enevole and starts reading the letter.

_Dear El,_

_I would say this, but I know you prefer letters. We are starting high school soon. I know Hopper has decided to home school you, but I was hoping we could still run for homecoming court with Lucas and Max. I want to give you the entire high school experience. I love you so much Eleven. I don't think your dad likes me that much, but I don't care Juliet(well definitely have to watch Romeo and Juliet at one of our movie nights. Note: the ending isn't supposed to be happy and how relationship goes.) Your the light in my darkness. I'm glad to have you back._

_Love, _

_Mike._

Eleven whipped away her tears. She stood up as Joyce said it was time to leave. Everyone was there to say goodbye. Eleven hugged her friends. "I can't believe were loosing two friends this summer," Max said.

"Well keep in touch and well visit," Eleven said. The two hugged and cried for a few moments before Joyce called for her to go. They pull away and Eleven went outside. She went into the car with the Byers. Joyce pulled out of the driveway once everyone was situated.

Eleven looked out the window as Joyce started driving off. Nancy, Max, Dustin, and Will waved goodbye. Eleven waved back. Eleven sighed as they passed the town border as they left their life behind. The others were looking towards the future, but Eleven couldn't. She lost too much. She sighed and got lost in her thoughts.

_What's next? _Eleven though.


End file.
